The Girl beyond the Walls
by Glyphical
Summary: When strange sounds from beyond the wall interrupt a group of young soldiers above the wall, they decide to go forth and investigate. Not sure about how much I will write for this story, but if people seem to enjoy it, I will for sure write more.


**Hello all,**

 **I know I have not written in a while, but I just felt like writing. Not sure if I'll even continue past 1 chapter, but I know there is room to continue. If you want me to continue, just leave a review behind :)**

 **Just for reference, I know Sigrid is technically a female name, but I used it as a male name in this. So Sigrid is a male in this story.**

* * *

The sky was a pale blue, with an orange tint to it as the sun faded behind the walls of Shiganshina District. The shadows growing, cast from the buildings and the towering 50 meter walls. A street, that was bustling not an hour before, grew quieter as the evening drew to a close. The sounds of horse shoes could be heard in the distance, as the farmers left the district to their warm fires and comfy seats. _Clink, Clink._ The recognisable sound of the 3D gear hanging off soldiers hips as they walked up the quiet street.

Naomi and Sigrid Watt laughed as they shared jokes and bullied each other, as siblings do. Having done the same routine for the last year since passing cadet training, they were use to walking down the streets making sure everything was fine before heading atop the wall. The Garrison was certainly not the strictest Corp. Since they were the new members, they were stuck with the night shift on the wall. Though unbeknownst to the higher ranking officers, it was probably the best shift, even though they missed out on sleep, as the senior officers were never there to check on them. They would just end up laughing and joking with the other people on the shift, plus the inability to see down the side of the wall did help in their favour a couple times when they had been caught by new officers.

Finally reaching the wall, they let their grapples loose, catching about 30 meters up, the click of the gas triggers. _Pssssssst._ Flying up the wall at great speeds, ungrappling the wires as they drew close and sending them flying up, as they attached to the top. _Pssssssst._ The gas sounded again, flying up the wall, as the top approached, they released their grapples hold on the wall. They catapulted past the top corner, landing on two feet atop of the wall.

The sky was now bright orange, as the sun touched the horizon. It looked almost as if it was grasping onto the clouds to stop it from going down. The one thing they always enjoyed on their shift was the chance to watch the sun disappear behind the hills and mountains of the distance. Often they would sit and watch it go down, wondering if there was anything past the horizon. It was regular conversation over the nights, what was beyond the hills and mountains of the distance. They had always wondered about asking a member of the Survey Corps, but they never got the chance.

"Heyyyy, Naomi, Sigrid." Shouted a voice from along the wall. The shape of a 17 year old girl ran along the wall.

"Oh, Heather, How are you?" Naomi asked as the wind gently blowing her hair out of her face as she took a look down the other side of the wall.

"I'm fine" Heather replied with a great grin on her face, "You still not asked that Jaeger kid out yet?" she continued with a giggle.

"Come on, you know he is like 10 right? Plus, I don't even like him that way" Naomi continued trying to hide the blush on her face. Sigrid and Heather burst into a fit of laughter that seemed it would never stop. "I bet he still has eyes for the girl that lives with him, even if he does not realise it yet" she said in a lowered tone so the laughing pair wouldn't hear her.

The jokes and laughter continued through the night, more and more people joined as they turned up for the shift. The laughter was especially loud that night, the people from the district below could probably hear them. The group of people had been friends all the way through training, and now spending their time on the wall for night shifts. They were like a close family, and knew practically everything about each other. To be perfectly honest, none of them really showed any exceptional skill in the Trainee Corps, well except Sigrid and Heather. They both made the top 10, with Heather in 4th and Sigrid in 6th. They both decided to stay in the Garrison because of Naomi and all their friends. Though the rest of the 10 decided to go join the Military Police, and about 20 members of the whole Cadet Core decided to join the Survey Corps, including one of their friends, Petra.

 _THUNK, THUNK, THUNK._ The whole wall vibrated.

"What the hell was that?" Shouted Angus as the laughter died down. Naomi and Heather were the first to the outer side of the wall, while Sigrid and a few others checked the inside of the wall. They could slightly see a black shadow of about 10-15 meters, or was it 7 meters?

"Titan spotted. Height undetermined, moving in to exterminate for further investigation." Heather shouted across the wall, as she leaped off the wall, Naomi following close behind. As they drew closer, more and more steam seemed to appear, it was like they were in a sauna.

"What the hell? Is this thing shrinking?" Naomi asked. "It always seems just out of reach". The torch light fading was fading from sight, as the 50 meter wall towered above them.

"Naomi, I need you to get the outer torches lit, Can you do that for me?" Heather asked in a serious tone.

"I can try, just give me a minute" Naomi said as she peeled away from Heather as she continued to descend towards the shadow. As she grew closer, she realised that the steam was not coming from a living titan, but a corpse on the ground, spewing it all over the place. She still noticed there seemed to be a collapsed body of a human next to the corpse.

Suddenly it seemed to be a bit lighter, and Heather chanced a look at the wall. She saw Naomi lighting some of the outer torches, providing a little more light. Heather straightened her vision towards the ground, looking at the body of the person. With more light now, she could notice that this person had military gear, though their scabbards seemed to be missing, they had the military uniform and seemed to have been holding one of the blades before collapsing. What the hell is a military soldier doing out here? She continued her descent towards the person and as she drew closer, she realised that it was a girl, with ginger coloured hair.

Heather quickly fired off her lines towards a tree nearby and the wall to slow her down before hitting the ground. She touched down just as lightly as a fly, releasing her lines from their hold and they zipped back into the gear with the mechanism pulling them.

 _THUNK, THUNK, THUNK._ Not as loud as before, nor making as much of an effect, Titan footsteps. Heather ran towards the body to get her out of there as soon as they could. Then she noticed the symbol on the tattered green cloak, The Wings of Freedom covered in blood and dirt.

~oOo~

Back atop the wall Sigrid and the others watch over the edge waiting to find out what is going on.

"Naomi, Heather. What the Hell is going on?" Sigrid shouted down. No reply came, and so they waited.

Sometime later, they heard a shout. "Naomi, I got her. Get back up to the top." A Voice shouted with the sounds of wires zipping and grappling and the gas spraying. Both heather and Naomi came back into view as they sped towards the top of the wall, with a body in Heather's arms. Using the momentum of the speed, they shot themselves over the crowd of people landing on their feet on the other side.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" shouted a voice, as everyone turned towards its source. A group of high ranking officers were running along the wall. Heather put the body of the girl down as one of their friends, Simon, took a look at her.

"Soldiers, Attention!" yelled Sigrid and all the soldiers fell into line, saluting with one fist over their heart and the other behind their back.

"Squad Leader Daziel, What happened? We heard the... well actually, we felt the big thumps against the wall." One of the Captains asked.

"Sir, We thought we saw a 15 meter Titan hitting the wall, but when we went down to inv..." Heather Replied, but was interrupted.

"YOU WENT OVER?" One of the soldiers behind the captain asked. "Do you have a death wish?"

"No sir, but as we investigated further, we found a member of the Survey Corps collapsed on the ground, as if she had just been in a fight. A titan's corpse was releasing lots of steam next to her. We did not have time to investigate the full situation due to the lack of light and other titans nearby, Sir." Heather explained. "We could maybe check it over in the morning."

"No, head home for the night. We will watch over the wall for the time being, you get some rest. We have all been called in for an afternoon shift for the time being. The new recruits will be covering the overnight shift, under the close supervision of the senior members of the Garrison." The Captain stated as he turned to talk to the squad behind him.

"Yes Sir." The whole of the young Squad shouted and about turned to head down the wall.

"Was it just me or were they all a bit tense" Said Naomi.

"I didn't notice anything" said Heather, "Maybe because I was busy explaining the situation to the Captain." They all laughed as they helped the injured Survey Corps member on their venture down the wall.

* * *

 **Not exactly the best place to stop, but I think it works. I may yet continue, so if you want me to, just leave a review. Reviews on writing and ways to improve are also appreciated.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, and I would love to write more.**

 **Glyphical**


End file.
